The Uchiha complex
by Boys On Boysenberry-hime
Summary: Despite all appearances and widespread misconception, I am not a pervert..." Kakashi obsesses over his... little problem...


**I wrote this about 3 months ago, when I was bored, tired and having just finished reading "Lolita". Hence, this crappy drabble. -.-. I don't even like it much, but hell. I might as well post something. .**

**KakaSasu, with Kakashi being a perv. What else is new?**

**Enjoy! .**

Kakashi's POV

Despite all appearances and widespread misconception, I am not a pervert. Just because I constantly trapped between the pages of Icha Icha Paradise means nothing. After all, what common, hormone driven man could resist the lure of beautiful written prose and steamy sex scenes? Possibly a sexually repressed one, but even that I find hard to believe.

Moreover, you will never find me crouched in front of the woman's bathes, peering through the slates in a attempt to catch a glimpse of some woman's breasts. In reality, getting a look at the naked of some nameless woman doesn't give me any type of thrill, and I prefer to keep my sexual fantasies limited to one person. My dark, beautiful beloved.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke. His name rolls off my tongue as easily as rain water off the petals of a newly bloomed flower. Sasuke, the exquisite, brooding boy that brings light to my life, warmth to my heart and a wonderful ache to my loins. The last member of the Uchiha clan, the rare and much sought after Sasuke. Off limits to everyone except she who intends to bare him an heir. And yet in my life I have never encountered anything more maddening than the lure of forbidden fruit. An eternity in hell would be well worth it to spend one night tasting the sin that is his pale, perfect body.

It drives me nearly to distraction to see the young shinobi everyday during training and not be able to touch him. Physical contact between a teacher and student isn't uncommon, but only on an accidental basis. A grab of the arm, a brush of the hair during training or sparring, but never anything intentional. If I were to one day reach out and wrap my arm around his waist...well honestly, I don't know how my Sasuke would react.

He's a puzzle. Outwardly he is so withdrawn and sullen to the world, but deep down, he's a little tease. A true minx. He must know he is beautiful (how could he not) and that given the oppertunity, anyone in the village (man and woman alike) would bed him. And yet he does nothing. He'll ignore the stares of lusty, ravenous admirers and go on parading his cute self around the village with that adorable little scowl on his face.

It's nearly enough to drive me over the edge with desire, but I will exercise self control. Sure, the nights are a bit lonely, but with a bit of imagination I can conjure up enough pretty mental images to afford me a night full of wet dreams.

I will be the first to admit, though, that there is more than one obstacle standing in the way of my possessing the little minx. The first of which being the noticeable difference in age. Despite how mature and grown up Sasuke may act, the fact remain that he is still young. Whereas I am...not so young. That problem, however, pale in comparison to the slightly troublesome fact that he is my student and I am his teacher. Not that it doesn't have it's own benefits. Such as endless ogling time and the deep, underlying eroticism of the relationship. Suffice it to say that more than one of my fantasies involved me teaching him. And I'm not talking about Taijutsu.

Nonetheless, I remain completely devoted to my Sasuke. Even if only in private. It takes me a long time to even get ready to face him everyday in training. It takes a while to clear the images of him naked and writhing beneath me from my head and be able to meet him without suffering a hard on or dragging him off to some secluded location.

I will exercise self control around my Sasuke. There is no weapon my little minx possesses powerful enough to make me succumb. Except, perhaps, a popsicle.

**Fear the drabble. Review if you'd like, feedback is appreciated. Good night.** .

-**_Boys-on-Boysenberry-hime_**


End file.
